1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to smoking devices and more specifically it relates to a smokeless cigarette filter device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous smoking devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,108,218 to Stultz; 2,620,804 to McMahon; 4,148,328 to Fox and 4,790,332 to Wallace all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.